Poor Thing
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Una version de lo que paso despues de que la guerra acabara, con la canción del musical Sweneey Todd como linea principal. Por que despues de tanto tiempo Ty Lee ve su oportunidad.


Había vuelto a la nación del fuego después de mucho tiempo, dejo la balsa que había usado en la orilla y entro a la capital. Todas las calles le traían viejos recuerdos y formas fantasmales se aglomeraron en su memoria.

El cielo nocturno pronto apareció y debido al frío de la estación del año tomo su capa y se oculto bajo ella, camino por la ciudad y la encontró bastante maltrecha, del esplendor que recordaba no quedaba nada. Llego pronto a la parte noble de la ciudad y todo era igual allí, no se atrevió a ir al palacio y mejor busco un lugar donde quedarse, tal vez alguna casa abandonada pero pronto una silueta conocida apareció frente a él, la siguió y esta entro en lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una casa noble.

-¿Por qué me ha seguido señor?-preguntó la mujer de largo cabello dándole la espalda-

-Me eh perdido y acabo de regresar después de mucho tiempo, pensé en que tal vez podría darme asilo una noche para mañana continuar mi camino-le respondió y la mujer volteo a verlo, él se cubrió la cara y ella no lo pudo ver, más aun así accedió a ayudarle-

Entraron a la casa y pasaron por dos jardines antes de llegar a una zona que claramente era habitada por ella, preparo té y se sentó a esperar a que estuviera, el hizo lo mismo y en todo el tiempo la estudio discretamente, a pesar de los años se veía casi como antes, excepto que su cabello estaba suelto y sus ropas estaban casi completamente inservibles y viejas, su cara también tenia pequeñas arrugas y los pómulos se le notaban mas por lo flaca que estaba.

Entraron a otra habitación de la casa, ella traía una pequeña vela para iluminar el camino y abrió una gran ventana para que la luna iluminara la habitación que en antaño debió haber sido muy fina y hermosa observo al entrar.

-¿No es hermosa? La mejor vista de toda la ciudad-menciono alejándose para servir té-aunque no hay mucho que admirar

-Si la guerra ah terminado ¿Por qué todo en la nación del fuego esta tan deteriorado?-se acomodó cerca de la ventana de la destartalada casa-

-La paz y el gozo rodean a todo el mundo, pero hace años que eso nos fue negado-miraba su taza de té como recordando tiempos mejores-

-¿Negado?-volteo a verla extrañado-

-Sí, por el mismo que los trajo en antaño, es una triste historia-se explico-sobre un rey y un traidor que nos trajo la miseria a todos en este lugar

-Cuéntamela-le exigió ahora posando toda su atención en ella quien comenzó a relatar-

_Había un Rey y su esposa_

_Y él era hermoso_

_Un gran maestro al pelear_

_Pero traicionado al exilio fue a parar_

_Él era hermoso_

-Zuko era su nombre, Señor del Fuego Zuko

-¿Cuál fue su error?

-Confiar de más

_Su esposa bella era_

_Una verdadera guerrera_

_Poderosa maestra_

_Pudo haber tenido una gran vida_

_Pobrecita_

_Pobre chica_

Aunque siempre sintió algo muy fuerte por Zuko se alejó para que su amiga pudiera ser feliz con él y cuando él fue exiliado ella fue la única que acompaño a Katara durante todo ese tiempo, pues nunca le guardo rencor ni celos. Ella sabia el por que la había elegido Zuko, era perfecta para él.

_Había un avatar verá_

_Enamorado de ella estaba_

_Todos los días le mandaba un collar_

_Pero ella no usaba ninguno_

_Esperaba a su rey exiliado_

_Pobre_

_Y aun viene lo peor, pobrecilla_

Fueron tiempos difíciles para todos, en especial para Katara que no apartaba su mirada del horizonte esperándolo mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. En su habitación junto al espejo del tocador había una pequeña caja de madera fina llena de collares hechos por el avatar para ella, todos los días le daba uno con diseño diferente esperando que ella los usara para que así se comprometieran y lo eligiera para desposarla, mas eso nunca paso. Katara después de dar a luz a una hermosa y pálida hija se centro solo en ella y en el bienestar de su ahora nación, el ser madre y la señora del fuego era lo único que ocupaba su tiempo.

_La princesa Bei Fong le fue a visitar_

_Pobrecita_

_Pobre chica_

_El avatar se siente muy mal_

_Por su culpa el rey lejos esta_

_Deberá aceptar su invitación a cenar_

_Pobre chica_

Uno de los tantos días en que Katara no salía de la sala del trono por asuntos de la nación llego sin levantar sospecha alguna su amiga Toph, diciéndole que perdonara a Aang quien arrepentido buscaba una forma para que Zuko regresase y todo ese lío quedara en el olvido, ella no le creyó pero Katara sí y acepto hacerle una visita a Aang para ayudarlo a encontrar una solución.

_Por supuesto cuando llego_

_El templo entero bailando encontró_

_Ella no sabia que hacer_

_Pobrecita chica_

_Ella confundida toma_

"_Él se arrepiente" es lo que piensa_

"_¿Donde estas Avatar Aang?" se pregunta_

_Él estaba allí_

_Pero no se arrepentía de nada_

Aunque ella le pidió que no fuese Katara se fue junto con Toph dejándole encargada a su pequeña hija de seis meses, a su regreso se entero de lo que había pasado allá. El día de su llegada encontró todo normal, pero al anochecer una fiesta casi carnaval se celebraba, gente del reino tierra y la tribu agua festejaba en grande y entre tantas personas no encontraba a Aang, entre tanto ajetreo tomo un liquido que un tipo con mascara le obsequio y mientras pensaba que Aang se arrepentía este la veía de lejos, sin remordimiento ni arrepentimiento alguno por lo que había hecho y estaba por hacer.

_Ella no pudo contra el malvado plan_

_A todos les pareció bien_

_La fortaleza de ella él venció_

_El viento al agua le gano_

_Pobre chica_

_Deshonrada alma_

Mareada por la sustancia se sentó en el borde de una de las fuentes del lugar, pronto su vista borrosa se volvió y frente a ella Aang llego, sonriendo de una forma parecida a la de Ozai. La tomo de la cintura a pesar del forcejeo de ella y la llevo al centro de la pista donde rostros desconocidos y conocidos le veían en manos del avatar con burla. Sabía bien que no todos querían perdonar después de la guerra y sabía bien que casi nadie excepto los de la nación del fuego aceptaban su matrimonio con Zuko cuando rechazo a Aang. Por ello no le extraño que no le ayudasen cuando este comenzó a besuquearle el cuello y la tocaba de forma inapropiada frente a todos, por ello no le extraño que nadie le ayudase cuando entre gritos y lagrimas pidió ayuda estando dentro de esa habitación donde su honor fue profanado por el avatar. Cuando lo escucho entre el llanto de la maestra agua no pudo hacer mas nada que abrazarla y consolarla mientras le curaba los rasguños y moretones que tenia por todo el cuerpo.

-¡NO! ¿Nadie tuvo compasión?-estaba horrorizado, jamás pensó que Aang llegara a ser tan cruel, pero por el movimiento tan bruco que hizo al levantarse la capucha se le cayo y su maduro rostro con la cicatriz del lado derecho quedo al descubierto-

-Sí eres tú, Zuko al fin regresaste-le miro alegre, eran ya muchos años sin verle ni saber nada de él-

-¿Dónde esta Katara? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?-quiso saber si podría ir a verlas, tenia aun esa pobre esperanza de abrazar a Katara y conocer a su hija al fin-

-Ella después de ello viajo lejos, al desierto donde antes estaba la biblioteca, intente detenerla pero no escuchaba… y él tiene a tu hija-le dio la noticia sin mirarlo a los ojos, era demasiado para ella recordarlo-

-¿Él? ¿El Avatar Aang?-pregunto incrédulo y molesto a la vez, no se esperaba esa respuesta-

-La adopto, es su padre ahora-le informo con mirada triste, sabia cuanto le había alegrado a Zuko enterarse de que iba a ser padre-

-15 años, sufriendo en un lugar congelado a trabajos forzados-se recordó al quitarse la capa-15 años soñando con volver a mi trono con mi esposa e hija

-No puedo decir que te halla ido muy bien en este tiempo Zuko-se acercó a él y le tomo del hombro-

-Nada de Zuko-se volteo alejándose de ella- el Señor del Fuego Zuko esta muerto soy Almon ahora, recuperare a mi familia y salvare a mi nación, la paz ya no es una opción-el fuego ardía en sus dorados ojos, sabia que ya no era el mismo que se había ido-

Ty Lee estaba segura que el Zuko que ella conocía se había ido para no volver y que ese hombre frente a ella era totalmente diferente. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ya que después de todo, diferente o no él era el hombre al que amaba desde niña y con Katara desaparecida aun tenia una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.


End file.
